


Fool Like Me

by Romhack0101



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Saiouma Pit White Day Event, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: Yeah, I know I'm a grown ass man, who still acts like an idiot...But lord must've been in a good mood that day, he let a guy like you, choose to take a Fool Like Me....First day for an event at the Saiouma Pit, "Choose a scene from the lyrics of your favorite song."I love Fool Like Me, by Cobra Starship.





	Fool Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably won't do the entire event, but I got the first day done, which is important.
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

**X-X-X-X**

“Dad, he's just a friend.”

“ _That doesn't matter_. _Stay away from him, and don't have your mother crying to me again_.”

“Dad, it was my _uncle_ that cried to you, not mom. Mom is with you, remember?”

“ _She still bitched about him_. _He called_ here _and she just hung-up on him_. _Told me how much of an annoyance he was_.”

“ _How_ did he get your number?”

“We _don't know_. We’re _not detectives like you, or your uncle_.”

“Fine, I'll ask him.”

“ _Don't bother_. _We'll just change it and email you the new number, have a nice day_.”

With that, Saihara had hung up on his father, which kinda pissed him off. He sighed, as he checked his phone to see he got a message. He checked to see who it was from, only to smile. He sat down, as he read the texts. He really didn't mind them, as the person in question had good intentions. Even if they seem bad. He still finds ways to cheer him up.

“ _Srry I almost blew u up, lol_.” it said, “ _or not, lol, who knows_. _I’m glad it was the mailbox, and not u_.”

Saihara can just _hear_ that laughter of his. Grabbing his chest. He knows he probably didn't like what happened the other day too. He knows he's pretty problematic, and he wants to cut him off like all his friends said, but still. He was curious about the Supreme Leader, and he wanted to stay friends for a while.

“ _Is ur dog ok_?” He asked, “ _honest accident, wanted 2 see u_.”

“ _u sure_?”

“ _nah, lol_.” He replied, before there was a minute pause, “ _that was a lie_.”

Saihara let out a _giggle_ , before continuing to text. It wasn't until he got another call, that his mood dropped. It wasn't him, and Saihara’s stomach dropped. He decides to answer, before continuing.

“Hello?”

“ _Want go out tonight, Saihara-kun_?”

It was Akamatsu. Saihara sighed. He wanted to just hang up, and continue texting the other person at the moment, but he softly smiled. He didn't want to say no to Akamatsu, but at the sametime, he had no plans and would rather spend time outside. He wanted to leave, but just stay home to talk. He hummed, before looked at the time.

“No thanks.”

“ _W-Why_?”

“Why wouldn't I?” Saihara threw back, chuckled lightly, “Look, I just want time for myself.”

Silence.

“... _Y-You just want to talk to HIM, don't you_?”

 _How did she guess so quickly_!?

“Wh-Why?” Saihara asked, flustered, “H-How?”

“ _I knew it_.” She laughed, before letting out a sigh, “ _If you want to, you can_. _I won't stop you_.”

Saihara sighed, fixing his hair. He really didn't want to disappoint her. Although, he also wanted to spend time texting _him_. He wanted to make sure they have all his support. Although he was tired of everyone telling the same thing, and it really annoyed him. He wanted to cry so badly, but he decided not to.

Besides, _he_ knew how to cheer him up.

“Sorry, Akamatsu-san.”

“ _No problem_. _You two have fun_.”

With that, he hung up. He smiled, as he felt a bittersweet feeling. He messed with his phone to continue to text him. Brightening up as he responded.

“ _a date_? _I’m flattered_. _Whatever, I'll pay_.” He'd say, before waiting a minute to text again, “ _Movies, right_? _What movie would u like 2 see_? _Lemme guess, mystery, right_?”

 _He loves mystery, so, he'll take the offer_. _Mystery always did a great job with his detective mind_. He quickly agreed, before grabbing his keys to pick him up, only to get another text soon after.

“ _I'll pick u up_.”

Confused, he waited patiently.

After a while, he heard someone honk on their car. Looking outside, he sees… _Someone in his Uncle’s car_. Saihara went outside to investigate. He checked his pockets to find that _his car keys were still there_.

Saihara walked out, only to see _him_ on the drivers side of the seat. Saihara blinked, as he beckoned to get into the drivers side. Perking up, he moved over to seat himself at the passengers side of the seat. Putting on his seat belt as he looked over the driver.

“I didn't think you'd agree.” Saihara smiled, “Thank you, Ouma-kun.”

“I only agree because I have nothing better to do.” Ouma grinned, “I had to check my schedule. I was free tonight, so I figured why the hell not? Nishishi!”

With that, Saihara hummed. Keeping his smile. _Lie or no lie_. _Maybe half lie_. Settling with that, he had one more question as Ouma backed out into the street.

“How did you get a copy of my Uncle’s keys?” Saihara asked, looking where the keys hang, “How did you get here so fast then, if you walked all the way over here?”

 _Ouma lived on the other side of town_. _There was no way he walked all the way over here_.

“You got me!” Ouma dramatically gasped, smirking, “I _flew_ all the way over here!”

He lets out a laugh as Saihara sighed. _That was as lie_. He decided to just have conversation then as he drove.

“How did you _fly here_ , then?” He asked, “Did you board a plane, or grew wings?”

“I grew wings, and flew here!” Ouma continued, humming, before brightened up at a crossroad, “It was awesome, being in the sky! I got to be on cloud nine, and meet angels themselves! Remember that _atua person_ Angie keeps mentioning? Met him too! He's ugly, why would you believe her about that?”

He seems to be snickering at this point. Though, after a while, he sighed. Dropping the subject altogether. Saihara sighs of relief at this point. Sometimes his lies go too far, and he seems to know when to stop. Especially if he mentions other people.

 _Still, he didn't answer his first question at all_.

“How did you get a copy of my Uncle’s keys?” He asks again, “You only answered how you got here.”

“I drove _all the way_ to the key copying place, or whatever.” Kokichi smirked, before shrugging, “I don't remember. I just know how I got there. If you _really want to know_ , you can drive there yourself.”

 _He will_. _His Uncle will be pissed_.

 _Though, that would be a understatement in a minute_.

The light finally changed, as Ouma was just about to go, when a car came up, and drove right in front of them. Ouma saw what was coming before turning to the right to avoid crashing into it. He immediately _drove right into a tree_. _They both luckily survived_.

 _However, his Uncle’s car is wrecked_.

Saihara got out, panicking. Trying to comprehend what just happened. All he heard was yelling, and all he could do was run away in a panic. He didn't want to deal with this anymore, as he ran, and ran. He didn't hear yelling anymore, as the yelling got more and more faint. He just wanted to get away at the moment, before running to an ally. Leaning against the wall, sliding down to the ground.

Silence.

“Saihara-chan?”

Saihara jumped, startled. He calmed down from his sudden scare. He looked up to see Ouma there, before sighing in relief. He ran his hand through his hair, as those thoughts ran through his head again. Trying to catch his breath. He tried to calm his heartbeat and his racing thoughts at just _what happened_. His Uncle us gonna be pissed, and he has to pay for it, and _he'll never see Ouma again_.

It didn't take him long to notice he was holding something that was given to him. Without noticing. He looked down to see a large stack of money in his hands. He looked over to see Ouma sitting next to him. Trying to keep calm himself. He perked up as Saihara realized what he was holding, before sadly smiling.

“This is for the damage I've caused.” Ouma said, before standing up, “Don't spend it all in one place… Wait, I think I misunderstood the rules here.”

“I-I'm sorry, I-I ran.” Saihara murmured, before handing the money back, “I-I don't need this though.”

“Fine!” Ouma yelled suddenly, startling Saihara. He crossed his arms, pouting, “I'll probably spend it on something _Unimportant_. You're a waste of time, anyways.”

Saihara seemed taken back, before holding the money close. He wasn't so sure what to say at the moment, before giving the money back. He walked around to head back to the crash.

Only for Ouma to stop him.

“ _You know that was a lie, right_?” Ouma frowned, “I'm _paying_ for the wreck I've caused, and I want to repay your Uncle!”

“I-I…” Saihara sadly smiled, “... I figured as much, but it's my Uncle’s car. He'll be mad, and I wouldn't… See you again.”

Ouma froze as Saihara gave the money back, sadly pushing him aside.

“You do know what my family and friends say?” Saihara asked, seeming hesitant. “They certainly don't like you, and I usually listen, but… there's something about you that kinda… gets me. I don't want you to pay for it. I would feel guilty otherwise, and it would be my fault anyways.

“If you did everything, then I'm sure they'd see it was your fault, and never let me see you again.”

Silence.

“It _was my_ fault though!”

Saihara froze, taken aback.

“Is your friends and family _that cruel_!?” Ouma continued, fuming, “To force you to _not see me if you wanted_!? Then they're very petty, and very uncaring of _your feelings_! That is not a lie, I mean it! It really pissed me off, if you're _such a pushover_! You are such a _great detective_ , but is that head _full of air_ , no thought whatsoever? Some great work right there, I'm leaving!”

“W-Wait, Ouma-kun…”

“No, I'm done!” Ouma cried, frowning, “Leave me alone!”

Saihara watched as Ouma walked away. Wanting to chase him, when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned over to see an officer. Glancing at the direction of where Ouma went, he turned to the officer to deal with the crash that happened.

 _His heart heavy with grief_.

**X-X-X-X**

Saihara came home, only to see his Uncle, disappointed.

Saihara had a nice talk, before turning to go upstairs. His uncle stopped him, only for him to give him a note. Confused, he looked at the note, only to open it up to read it.

 _Come outside at 10pm_.

With his detective work, he concluded it was written by Ouma. One, his paper of choice is clowns. He knew Ouma liked clowns, so they'd planned to go to the carnival often when it opens. The fair was always nice, and he loved rides. Saihara wasn't a big fan of rides, so they settled with just playing games, and going on slow rides. This paper in particular, he bought himself when he went alone.

Second of all, he recognized Ouma's writing from being with him for over a year.

“Uncle…”

“You have permission.” He says, waving it off, “I can't stop you, Saihara-kun.”

“But, Uncle…”

“Look, I gave up trying to stop you.” His Uncle continued to wave him off, “He paid for my car damages, and everything, so I owe him that much.”

“Listen to me.”

He turned his head, only to see Saihara tearing up. Shaking. Holding the paper close.

He wanted to go and see him, but the way he yelled at him still ran through his mind. Not sure what to say at the moment. He wanted to see him but this was sudden. He was tired. Exhausted, and just didn't want to deal at the moment. He felt a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of this thoughts.

“Just go.” His Uncle says, softly. He sighed, “Things like this is always complicated. Just go, and I'll be here when you need it. If he ends up breaking your heart, I'll kick his ass.”

With that, he left back to the kitchen.

He looked at the note in his hand, before heading outside. Waiting patiently for Ouma to show up.

Silence.

“Have you been waiting all this time?”

He looked up to see Ouma there. He looked down, before standing up. He walked up to Ouma. Hesitant about his words. He wanted to say something, before Ouma grinned.

“That was a lie.” He confirmed, “I know you haven't been waiting long.”

“Y-You’re… early.”

“I know how you are.” Ouma grinned, “ _That much_ I'm able to figure out.”

“You just contradicted yourself.”

“Did I?” Ouma tilted his head, before grinning, “Must've been a gut feeling, I guess. Nishishi.”

Saihara will never get him. After a while, he sighed. Giving a sad smile.

“Listen, Ouma-kun.” Saihara started, before looking down, “I want to apologize. About earlier.”

“What for?” Ouma tilted his head again, “For what _I did_?”

“This has _nothing_ to do with the crash.” Saihara sighed again, “Just what you _said_.”

“I'm _not_ sorry.” Ouma smiled, “That much is certain.”

More silence.

“We… are in completely different worlds, huh?” Saihara asked, seeming disappointed, “I guess so. I want to love you. I still do. I'm just not sure if we'll work out, if my family disapproves you. Heck, I don't know how you got my parents numbers! This morning, Dad called, pissed. Mom just hung up on you, so, I just don't get you myself.”

Saihara wiped his tears what was welling up. He wasn't so sure where this was going, but he just wanted to finish, before he was shushed.

Ouma shushed him, smiling.

“Don't say it.” He says, before hugging him. “You know, I lied when I said I'm not sorry, right? I'm _very_ sorry.”

“Wh-What…”

“I'm _so_ sorry.” He sounded much more sincere now, seeming sad, “For saying that.”

Saihara couldn't believe this, before trying to speak.

“Why is it your fault?” Saihara chuckled nervously, “You're right, I _really am_ a pushover. My friends and family is just protective, that's all.”

“That's why I said that.” Ouma sighed, exaggerated, “That's why I apologized. You're not a pushover, and why I apologized for saying such thing. Do you _want it_ to be a lie?”

Saihara opened his mouth only to close it again. He wasn't so sure what to say to that.

“I want to make it up to you.” Ouma grinned, “So, if you want to break it off, you can, but that doesn't mean I'll stop being your friend. I want to be around you as much as I can, and I really like you. So, go ahead. Say it. Say it, and we'll move on from there!”

Saihara remained silent, a little shocked, before letting out a _giggle_. Which seemed to have startled Ouma a little bit. Not before Saihara calmed down enough to shaking his head. He pulled Ouma into a hug.

“I don't want to break off with you.” Saihara muttered, softly smiling, patting his back, “I just want to be near you. That's all. Even if just being friends is alright. I still love you, either way.”

Ouma seemed speechless, before hugging back. He pulled away, before leaning up for a kiss. Pressing his lips to Saihara’s for a peck. He smiled at Saihara. Grinning like he usually does.

“Why didn't you say so?” Ouma asked, before gasping, “Could it be that you were secretly planning all this? Are you a better supreme leader than me?”

“Ouma-kun.”

“Or maybe you were somehow controlling my mind without me knowing!” He gasped, before leaning up to give Saihara a hug, “You must be an evil detective, Mr. Detective. Nishishi.”

“Ouma-kun…”

“Or, maybe you rewired the car before you asked me out.” Ouma dramatically gapsed, “That must be it, isn't it? _Isn't it_?”

“Ouma-kun!”

Ouma looked up, only to snicker. “ _That's a lie_.”

“I am aware.” Saihara sighed, “You need to listen more… But, thanks.”

Saihara held him closer. Smiling now. After a while, he pulled away, and waved good night. He came inside, and smiles brightly at his Uncle, who sighed back. Though, he waves smiling softly. He went back upstairs, and plotted down on his bed. He never got to eat dinner, but he _did_ get a text after a while.

He smiled, after getting one look, before laying down on the bed. Happy to have someone nearby, and supportive.

“ _Yeah, I know I still act like an idiot, but I'm glad you chose a fool like me_.”

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading!
> 
> Week is over, but it won't be fully over until they say so.
> 
> So, I got a deadline. Which, I'll probably won't do. I've been drifting from the fandom, but I am done finally, for this fic. Yay!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
